


I Heart You

by mclaheyisms (sharnams)



Series: College AU Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharnams/pseuds/mclaheyisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's trying to study for his Bio test, but Isaac has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heart You

Scott cracked open his biology textbook and turned to chapter 37. “Okay. The heart. Let’s learn all about the heart.”

"I can teach you all about the heart…" Isaac casually said behind him. " _Allllllll_  about it.”

Scott looked up from his textbook and pouted. “No, Isaac. Not this time, I really need to study this. This is important.”

"What’s also important is that I heart you." Scott turned around in his chair to face his boyfriend. "I heart you very much. See? You’re learning about the heart. And you said this _‘moving in together’_  thing would be distracting…” Isaac smirked. 

"Isaac, in this moment I don’t heart you. I need to learn about-" Scott picked up his textbook. "The atrium, and ventricles, and-" Isaac cut him off with a kiss. Scott responded, deepening the kiss. He ran his hands through Isaac’s messy curls, enjoying the way his boyfriend made him feel. Happy and at ease.

But he also made him neglect his homework. 

Scott broke the kiss before it went any further. “Damn you, Isaac Lahey. You know I have to study. _C’mon_.” 

Isaac sighed. “Fine. I guess I’ll go take a shower. It’s too bad you can’t join me…”

Scott pursed his lips. “Yeah. But. You. Know. I. Have. To.  _ **Study**_.” He paused after each word, emphasizing them as he spoke. Isaac shrugged, still having that dumb half smirk on his face, and left the room.

About twenty minutes later, Isaac emerged from the shower, wearing nothing but a towel. “Hey you. Finished studying yet?”

"Almost. I’m almost done with this chapter" Scott said into his textbook. "You know, hearts are really interesting to learn about. Hm."

"Oh yeah?" Isaac said. "What’s so interesting about them? If I had to study a part of the body, I’d rather study something…  **further down**.” The boy chuckled. 

Scott rolled his eyes and started to turn around. “Well, for one they- ah- they…” Isaac had dropped his towel and was now standing before him naked. 

"Something wrong, Scott?" Isaac grinned, hands on his hips. 

"I- Well-" Scott stammered. Damn his boyfriend and his god-like body. "The heart is a-" He kept his eyes locked on Isaac’s as his boyfriend walked towards him. "A very important organ. Yeah. Very important. So so important." 

"Is that all?" Isaac straddled Scott leaning in close. "Tell me  ** _all_**  about the heart, my love.”

"Um. No, that’s all actually." Scott quickly said before grabbing his boyfriend’s face and kissing him. Getting up from the chair, Scott swiftly pulled off his shirt and pushed all of the books off his desk before Isaac lifted him on top of it. Scott pulled away for a second, grinning. "You know that I hate you, right?" 

"As long as you know that I heart you."


End file.
